crazy mixture
by Dark-Sly
Summary: cap 4 el baile, mortifagos, Ginny y Draco,el perrito mas lindo, harry. si kieren saber entren.
1. Default Chapter

Hola, cómo están? Quería contarles que este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, tambíen que todos los personajes son de J.K.Rowling. Este fic tiene partes que relata el punto de vista de algunos personajes. Está marcado al principio así: ___________Harry________. Mis comentarios están entre[ ] y los pensamientos de los personajes en ( ) Es pero que le guste. Dark_Sly  
  
  
  
Crazy mixture  
  
  
Prólogo Harry no había pasado unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones por dos razones: No podía ir a lo de los Weasley por que Dumdledore decía que era demasiao riesgoso, que estaría más seguro en Privet Drive ;y los Dursley estaban más insoportables que nunca que culpaban a Harry por cualquier estupidez. Por fin había llegado el 1 de Septiembre, Harry se levantó más temprano que sus tíos y para no hacer ruido y que ellos no se enojen con él había salido al jardín. Se sentó en el pasto disfrutando de l rocio de la mañana. Estaba contento, iba a ver a sus amigos y a la vez preocupado por que Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido de esos tiempos había regresado. Como invitando de honor, Harry, estuvo presente en el regreso de Voldemort y también participó de esa ceremonia. Colagusano[N/A ya sabén la rata]tomo sangre de Harry para revivir a Voldemort y hasta el mismo se corto la mano derecha como ingrediente de la poción revividora. Harry volvió a la realidad cuando alguien le grito.  
  
-Muchacho!-era tío Vernon-Si quieres ir a tu condenada escuela, levantate ya!!!!!-  
  
Harry obedeció, agarró sus cosas y fue hasta el auto. Cuando guardaba su baúl , se acordó que no había desayunado nada..bueno comería algo en el tren. El viaje transcurrió en silencio y tío Vernon se despidió con un frío adios. Harry cruzó la barrera que lo transportó hasta la plataforma 9 ¾ donde partía su tren hasta Hogwarts. Se quedó un minuto quieto tratando de ver si estaban sus amigos cuando sintió que algo pesado caía sobre él. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos grises que lo miraban.  
  
-Lo siento mucho-dijo la dueña de esos ojos y le tendió una mano-Es que pensé que no pasaría por la barrera y cuando cruzé iba tan rápido y tu te apreciste y choqué. ¿Estas bien?-  
  
-Si y tu?-dijo mirando a la chica que asentía en afirmación. Le parecía familiar pero nunca la había visto ¿o sí?- ¿Eres nueva?  
  
-Si, Erika Malfoy-  
  
-Harry Potter- una pausa- subimos?-  
  
-Bueno y creo que es tuya. Bonita lechuza-le dio a Hedwing   
  
Subieron , buscaron por todos los compartimientos a Ron y Hermione hasta que los encontraron en el último compartimiento. Apenas entraron los ojos se Ron se posaron en Erika. Ella le sonrió y Hermione pareció molesta.  
  
-Ella entra este año. Erika Malfoy, Ron Weasley y Hermione Grangrer-dijo Harry presentando.  
  
-Malfoy? Acaso eres pariente de ese gusa.-Ron iba a decir un insulto pero se contuvo-  
  
-Si puedes decirlo, soy hermana de ese gusano de Draco-dijo ella sin la más mínima molestia  
  
-En qué año estas?-se interesó Hermione  
  
-Quinto-respondió Erika y viendo la cara de incomprensión de los chicos continuo-Soy la gemela de Draco pero no nos parecemos en nada.bueno casi nada.-  
  
Draco Malfoy era rubio platino de ojos grises y piel pálida , mientras que Erika era de piel blanca y pelo negro con ojos grises y su carácter era más agradable , los chicos se llevaban bien con Erika  
  
-Dónde estudiabas?- pregunto Harry  
  
-En Dumstrang, pero Narcisa quería que vuelva al país-dijo ella cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Ginny.  
  
-Ella es Ginny, hermana de Ron-dijo Hermione- Erika Malfoy-las dos chicas estrecharon la mano. -Virginia , verdad?-preguntó Erika de repente.  
  
-cómo lo supiste?-dijo Ginny. Por supuesto Harry no entendiá de estaban hablando.  
  
-Una amiga se llama Virginia y le decimos Ginny-Ahora Harry entendía , Ginny era un apodo como Ron.  
  
Ginny se quedó pues se llevaba con Erika como si hubieran sido amigas desde siempre y Hermione también se llevaba de maravilla. A Harry y Ron les molestaban las risitas que hacía las chicas por que no sabían de que hablan, obviamente cosas de chicas, así que decidieron dar una vuelta por el tren y estar un rato con los chicos pero cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con Malfoy.  
  
-Qué haces tu aquí?-le preguntó a Erika-no se supone que tienes que estar en tu escuelita?  
  
-Pues tengo una sorpresita-dijo de la misma forma que Draco-Voy a estudiar en Hogwarts para siempre-  
  
-Demonios-murmuró Draco-Y qué haces con el cabeza rajada Potter, la sabelotodo sangre sucia Granger y los pobretones Weasley?  
  
-Vaya Draco, parece que padre se equivocó, si sirves para algo-dijo Erika- Tienes una gran habilidad para insultar a la gente, con ese don seguro serás rico-todos estallaron en carcajadas y Malfoy se fue.  
  
El resto del viaje transcurrió tranquilo y rápidamente llegaron a Hogwarts . Erika se fue con la profesora Mcgonagall , los de primero y otro chico para quinto.  
  
Bievenidos a Hogwarts, este año tendremos dos nuevos compañeros para quinto año-Mcgonagall le indicó al chico que se sentara en el taburete-Bradley Stone -varias chicas se voltearon a ver a Bradley y empezaron a rumorear. Bradley era un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules.-Gryffindor-se sentó al lado de Hermione por que había un lugar vacío. Ahora era el turno de Erika.- Erika Malfoy-dijo la profesora y se sentó en el taburete. -Sl.Gryffindor Erika se sentó del lado de Harry enfrentándose a Bradley y Hermione. Luego empezaron e seleccionar a los de primero. La cantidad de alumnos era igual para todas las casas. Alumnos tengo unas pocas palabras para ustedes. Les presento a la profesora de defensas contra las artes oscuras, la profesora Figg, y a su ayudante que ya conocen, Fleur Delacour-después de los aplausos dijo Dumbledore-A comer!!!!!!!!!   
  
-Soy Lavender y ella es Parvati , también vamos a quinto-se presentó Lavender.  
  
-Espero que seamos buenas amigas-dijo Erika amablemente.  
  
-Bueno Bradley, nosotros somos Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron y yo soy Harry- dijo Harry -Encantado de conocerlos y me puede llamar Brad-dijo él estrechando las manos de los chicos.  
  
-Vengo de Beaxtangs pero nos mudamos así que mis padres me anotaron aquí- explicó Brad. Hey! Stone-lo llamó Erika- Nosotras somos Hermione , Lavender, Parvati y Erika.  
  
-Encantado de conocerlas damas-dijo haciendo una reverencia. Todos empezaron a reir. Después de comer los postres los platos desaparecieron como de costumbre.  
  
Alumnos tengo una noticia para ustedes-dijo Dumbledore-Este año también se cancelará el campeonato de quiddicht.-Todos los chicos se quejaron-La razón es que el año pasado se celebró el mundial de quiddicht y este año será el mundial juvenil. Se formará un equipo de Hogwarts y los integrantes serán de todas las casas. Las pruebas serán el viernes a la tarde por lo tanto las clases de la tarde serán suspendidas. Hay ciertas reglas: los alumnos de primero no pueden participar y los de séptimo tampoco-Fred Weasley gritó por qué-Ahora le explico señor weasley. Formar parte del equipo es algo difícil, es dedicar casi el tiempo completo de los alumnos por que tendrán que entrenar mucho , los partidos serán en otro país por lo tanto necesitan el permiso de sus tutores y están comprometidos a jugar además de estudiar. Eso es todo-terminó Dumbledore.  
  
-Profesor olvida que el partido inicial es aquí en Hogwarts y para celebrar el inicio se celebrará un baile en Halloween y también que el mundial es en EE.UU.-dijo la Profesora Mcgonagall.-Ahora sí vayan a dormir. En la sala común los que quedaban eran todos los de quinto y algunos de cuarto que eran los más entusiasmados.  
  
-Lo intentarás Harry?-pregunto Ron  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Harry  
  
-Entrar en el equipo, tonto-respondió Ron.  
  
-No lo sé, ya oíste a Dumbledore "tiempo completo". El año pasado si no fuera por que quedé exento de los exámenes no hubiera aprobado. -Dijo Harry  
  
-Vamos, Harry, te ayudaremos a estudiar-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Es que el resto del equipo no participará y no quiero ir solo.-se quejó Harry.  
  
-Ron, tu podrías jugar. Eres un excelente guardían-dijo Ginny.  
  
-Si, Ron-dijo Dean-Si Ron juega, tu juegas Harry?  
  
-Sí él juega , yo juego- dijo Harry -Tal vez-murmuró Erika-Tal vez yo lo intente para cazadora.-  
  
-Eso sería genial-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Hay un problema-dijo Ron-No puedo jugar, en las vacaciones me fracturé la muñeca y el medimago dijo que no debería jugar quiddicht, lo siento chicos, pero Ginny puede intentarlo, como cazadora, por el honor a la familia Weasley-propuso Ron  
  
-¿Yo?-pregunto Ginny  
  
-Dale Ginny, podemos intentarlo -dijo Erika  
  
Vamos Ginny-dijo Harry-Podemos intentarlo los tres.  
  
De acuerdo pero me tendrán que ayudar con la tarea-dijo Ginny sonriendo.   
  
Harry estaba muy contento de volver a Hogwarts. Se durmió en seguida pensando en el mundial y como sería todo si ganara. Entre la multitud que lo aclamaba vio a Cho. Pero ya no se sentía tan feliz viéndola, ahora era como una chica más.  
  
-Harry-Le dijo alguien al oído-Harry!!!!!  
  
-Ron, estas loco? Por qué me gritaste?-dijo Harry muy enojado.  
  
-Por qué es tarde , dentro de 20 minutos empiezan las clases-explicó Ron. Después de su explicación Harry corrió al baño, se vistió y fueron corriendo al gran comedor.  
  
-¿Qué tenemos?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Bueno ustedes tiene adivinación y yo aritmancia-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Qué materia elegiste, Brad?-pregunto Neville  
  
-Aritmancia, tu Erika?-dijo Brad  
  
-Adivinación-respondió Ella  
  
-Será mejor que vayan a lo de Treleway, es lejos-sugirió Hermione.  
  
-Vamos-dijo Ron   
  
Lavender, Parvati, Erika, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville y Harry que estaba comiendo una tostada se dirigieron a el aula de treleway. Allí estaban los chicos de las demás casas.[N/a: les explico para mí en las materias como adivinación, estudios muggles las cuatro casas están juntas]  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?-pregunto Harry  
  
-Me pudrí de aritmancia, ahora seremos compañeros-dijo Malfoy  
  
-¿Y dónde están tus guardaespaldas y tus fans de Parkinson y compañía?-dijo Ron de mal humor.  
  
-Qué voy a saber, no soy su niñera-respondió Malfoy.-Vine a hacer compañía a mi hermana, sabes no le agradó nada a padre de que tu hayas quedado en Gryffindor.  
  
-Vete de aquí Draco, ya es insoportable ser pariente tuyo, ahora estudiar es peor.-le dijo Erika sacando su varita-colorus.-Hubo un estallido negro que envolvió a Draco.  
  
-No creen que ahora parecemos más hermanos que antes?-pregunto Erika a los chicos dejando ver a Draco.  
  
Ja,JAJAjaJAJA -empezaron e reirse todos. El pelo de Draco había dejado de ser rubio platino a ser negro azabache.[N/a:cómo se verá Draco con pelo negro?]  
  
-Cambiánlo, ahora o si no- amenazo Draco  
  
-O si no qué?-lo desfió Erika   
  
  
-O si no el profesor Snape te castigara-dijo Draco viendo detrás del hombro de Harry  
  
-Señorita-dijo Snape-Me puede explicar que significa el cambio de color.  
  
-Es que.le quería mostrar a mis compañeros que soy la gemela de Draco por que no me creían-explico Erika. (Espero que me crea, solo un idiota creería esa escusa.)  
  
-En ese caso termine el hechizo las clases comienzan en cinco minutos.-dijo Snape.  
  
-Finiten encanten- dijo Erika y Snape se retiró.  
  
Subieron por la escalera que los conducía a la sala de Treleway. Como de costumbre el aroma de la sala adormeció a Harry. Se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la profesora por sugerencia de Ron. La profesora empezó a relatar lo que estudiarían en el año, Parvati y Lavender estaban muy emocionadas ya que idolatraban a la profesora en cambio Harry, Ron y Erika apenas escucharon el discurso.  
  
-Asi que tenemos que leer el futuro con las cartas-dijo Ron cuando Draco se acercaba.-¿Qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Potter, seré tu compañero-dijo Draco.  
  
-¿Qué?-Se quejó Harry.  
  
-Treleway me dijo que seré tu compañero por el resto del año-dijo Draco sentándose.  
  
-¡TODO EL AÑO!-grito Harry.  
  
-Acaso no escuchó lo que dije Potter? Este año tendran un solo compañero al que le leerán el futuro todo el curso,-dijo la profesora ecercándose.  
  
-Pero por qué me puso con él?-protestó Harry.  
  
-Por que mi ojo interior lo dice, ahora a trabajar. Señor Weasley trabaje con la señorita Malfoy-la profesora se alejó,  
  
-De acuerdo Malfoy, leeré tu futuro-dijo Harry agarrando las cartas. Estuvieron como unos 10 minutos mezclando las cartas según el libro. La profesora salió un momento para hablar con Dumbledore y los alumnos quedaron solos.  
  
-Bien- dijo Harry viendo las cartas-la oscuridad , la luz , el peligro, fuego y hielo.-consultó al libro-no se que demonios te va a suceder Malfoy, por mi dice que moriras.  
  
-Déjame a mí-dijo Erika viendo las cartas-Vaya, la oscuridad es vencida por la luz. El fuego gana a el hielo.  
  
-Por qué me metí en esto-se quejó Malfoy.  
  
-Señor Malfoy, que futuro tan interesante.-la profesora volvió- A pesar del peligro usted deja la oscuridad y .-abrió más los ojos-una joven de fuego derretirá el hielo en usted-todos empezaron a reir-A ver, señor Potter, elija cinco cartas-Interesante, alguien desconocido , una nueva amistad, veo. Alguien cercano esta en vuelto en oscuridad, pero que.Parece que el futuro de ustedes está cruzado.   
  
Salieron de la sala rápidamente para evitar comentarios acerca de la clasa por los cuales Erika y Ron se partían de risa. Bajaron hasta los jardines donde tenían clases de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid y por desgracia con Slytherin. Hagrid los puso de a grupos de seis.(Hermione, Erika, Harry, Ron, Draco y Brad)El primer trimestre cuidarían a los fénix en grupos. Luego de que terminara la clase fueron a almorzar. Estuvieron hablando de varias cosas como, las clases , tareas hasta que Ron mencionó el tema de Víctor Krum.  
  
-A propósito conocias a Krum?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Si , estuvimos en el mismo equipo. Hogwarts se enfrentará con él.- respondió Erika -Así que vendra a aquí-todos miraron a Hermione-¿Por qué la miran?  
  
-Viktor y yo fuimos al baile juntos y el me pidió-Hermione se acercó al oído de Erika-si quería ser su novia.yo le dije que no.  
  
Fueron a la sala común a dejar los libros que no necesitaban y continuaron con las clases siguientes: Herbología con la profesora Spruot y historia con Binns donde casi toda la clase quedó dormida con los Revenclaw. Durante las tardes libres algunos alumnos volaban para practicar otros no hacían nada. Las clases fueron aburridas la semana hasta el Viernes, se notaba la emoción de los alumnos por la selección , solamente tuvieron Defensas con la profesora Figg que resultó muy divertida. La profesora era joven y agradable y para los chicos lo que la hacía más agradable era Fleur, tan hermosa como siempre, inteligente y mejoró mucho en su ingles. Aprendieron como defenderse de los dementor, cosa que Harry ya sabía. Luego tuvieron pociones con Snape, el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts. EL profesor tuvo una pelea con Erika.  
  
-Potter para qué sirve la poción dormelius-preguntó Snape.  
  
-No lo sé, señor-respondió Harry.  
  
-Malfoy, respondá usted-ordenó Snape.  
  
-para hacer dormir a las personas-contestó Erika  
  
-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, le he dicho a Malfoy, no a usted.-dijo Snape.  
  
-Creo yo, con todo el repesto que merece profesor(como si lo mereciera), que es injusto que le quit.-continuo Erika  
  
-Silencio-  
  
-Pero no dijo a quien se dirijía , a mi o a mi hermano-  
  
-Callesé , o serán 50 puntos menos, señorita.-   
  
-Malfoy-dijo Erika alzando una ceja.  
  
-En todo caso, señorita Malfoy, 5 puntos menos por discutir con un profesor-  
  
Llegó el deseado viernes, las pruebas eran a la tarde. Los alumnos estaban nerviosos, sobre todo Harry.  
  
-Harry.Harry-dijo Hermione moviéndo la mano delante de él-Debes comer algo.  
  
-No te.tengo hambre-dijo Harry-Donde estan Ginny y Erika? -Creo que estaban en la sala común o están en el campo practicando- respondió Ron.  
  
-No comieron nada-dijo Harry  
  
-Mira quién lo dice.Se levantaron más temprano.-dijo Hermione mirando su reloj-Deberías ir al campo.  
  
Los tres adolescentes se levantaron de la mesa, sus amigos le desearon suerte a Harry, que estaban seguros que él ganaría el puesto, pero lo que no sabía era que darle ánimos era peor para Harry, su estómago se le revolvía más , llegaron al campo. Había varios chicos practicando, entre ellos estaban Erika y Ginny. Harry abrío más los ojos, las dos volaban muy bien y bastante rápido, no sabía que Ginny volaban tan bien.  
  
-Así que estas aquí, Potter, como me lo imaginaba-era una voz que arrastraba las palabras.  
  
-Si imaginabas que estaba aquí para que viniste, no puedes ganarme-dijo Harry pasando del nerviosismo al enojo.  
  
-Por que vengo para el puesto de cazador-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Cazador de mujeres, dirás-lo corrigió Harry.  
  
-Bueno, Potter, por lo menos yo tengo mujeres en cambio tu tienes que compartir a Granger con el pecoso que tienes por amigo-dijo Malfoy.  
  
-Malfoy.-Harry estaba por darle un puñetazo cuando.  
  
-Bien, agrupénse de acuerdo a los puestos, aquí con el profesor Flitwich los bateadores; junto a la profesora Figg, los guardianes; la profesora Mcgonagall los cazadores, y con el profesor Snape los buscadores-dijo Dumbledore. Harry se alejo de sus amigos y fue con Snape, en el camino se encontro con Cho Chang [N/A:Te odio Chang, cómo pudiste rachazar al bombon de Harry? :( ]  
  
-Hola Harry-lo saludó  
  
-Hola cho-dijo Harry(piensa en algo Potter, dile que hace aquí)-Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Vengo a las pruebas.no se para que vine si estás tu aquí, es obvio que tendrás el puesto.-llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Snape, había varios chicos pero al ver a Harry, sus caras se transformaron en tristesa.  
  
Las pruebas se realizaron de estas forma, se hicieron equipos 4, había más cazadores que otros así que se turnaban los buscadores estaban en la misma situación, estuvieron jugando mas o menos 3 horas, los resultados serían el día siguente osea el Sábado y apartir del domingo empezarían los entrenamientos. N/a: si, se me fue la mano en el prólogo, pero quería que se entendiera un poco el comienzo de todo. El titulo en español sería mezcla loca, esto se debe a las parejas que se formaran. El capítulo siguente Harry y Ginny, quiero decir su punto de vista, no que van estar juntos aunque quien sabe. Me encantaría recibir sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc solo manden rewiews y llegara a mi 


	2. la idea de dumbledore

Todos los personajes son de j..k. Rowling  
  
Respuesta de rewievs Bunny 1989: Hola!!! Me alegre que te gustara y aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste ^_^  
  
Capítulo uno: La idea de Dumbledore  
  
________________________HARRY______________________________ No podía dormir, mañana darían los resultados. Si fuera el buscador, sería genial. ¡Demonios!no puedo dormir, estoy muerto, jugamos tanto. Estuve en el equipo con Malfoy, debo admitir que es mejor como cazador que buscador, también estaba Erika, vuela de maravilla, podría ser buscadora por que vuela tan rápido, como si no tuviera escoba, de hecho hicimos una carrera después de las pruebas, llegamos el mismo tiempo, me olvidaba Ginny, estaba con nosotros, nunca me imaginé que la hermana de Ron volara tan bien. Nuestro equipo ganó, ellos tres, era como si se leyeran el pensamiento, el guardían era un chico de Revenclaw, no recuerdo su nombre, los bateadores eran de Hufflepuf y Slytherin. Cho Chang era la buscadora del equipo contrareo, está muy linda pero creo que no me gusta más, hablando de chicas, Ginny si que ha crecido, ya no es una niña y yo.digo todos le hemos notado, Erika es realmente agradable, increíble que sea la gemela de Mlafoy, también es atractiva. Este curso es el mejor para mi, estoy más alto, soy casi de la misma altura de Ron, me llevará cinco centímetros, hay campeonato de quitddich, en el verano Sirius les mando un carta a mis tios, tengo idea de le escribió, escuche unos gritos, así que era un howler, pero la siguiente semana fui con tía Petunia al shopping, y me compré nueva ropa, o sea que no tengo que usar la ropa del hipopótamo de Dudley, es tan grande creo entramos Ron y yo si problemas en una remera. Me compre esos pantalones que son anchos y unas cuantas remeras[N/a:estilo hard, me entienden?], también compre nuevos lentes pero son iguales a los viejos, Sirius me regaló otros lentes pero no me animo a usarlos, son de contacto, no se notan. Un día me los prové y me veía tan extraño sin los lentes. Creía que todo iba bien, dejando de lado a Voldemort, Dumbledore dijo que habría baile, el alma se me cayó a los pies, otras vez el dilema de invitar a una chica, no le pediré a Hermione por que irá con Ron, si la invita, Pavarti y Lavender no, Neville le preguntará a Ginny, Erika, si ella, nos conocemos, somos amigos, perfecto, pero le pregunto mañana por que parece que Zabini de Slytherin la quiere invitar y también Ernie de Hufflepuf. No puedo dormir, Erika dice que no hay que pensar en nada o pensar en una canción, como ella no puede dormir por la diferencia de hora hace eso. ........es imposible dejar la mente en blanco.una canción.si esa de Eminen, como era.with out me...   
  
Pues ese método funciona de maravilla. Ron!!!!!-le grite al baño-Sabes voy a la sala común!!!!!!  
  
Esta bien, espéra me allí!!!!-me respondió. Este es mi plan para pedirle que sea mi pareja, espero que digan a los jugadores, me tengo que sentar a lado de ella o enfrente, tengo que estar cerca y decirle sin vueltas, quieres venir al baile conmigo.  
  
-Hola, Harry-dijo alguien sentándose a mi lado  
  
-Hola-mire a ver quien era, una pelirroja estaba enfrente mio-Ginny  
  
-nervioso?-dijo, nunca hable mucho con ella desde que la conozco.  
  
-de qué?-con cara de "a caso no es obvio"  
  
-No lo se, Harry...DE QUÉ HOY DICEN LOS RESULTADOS!-grito( pero qué le pasa?) ____________________________GINNY________________________________  
  
-No lo se, Harry...DE QUÉ HOY DICEN LOS RESULtADOS!-grite, grite??si grite.  
  
-Bueno, Gin-me dijo Gin, no lo puedo creer-TU QUÉ QUE CREES ?-grito de la misma forma. Todos los presentes en la sala nos miraron, antes solo algunos lo había hecho, ahora eran todos. Seguro pensaban que estabamos locos.  
  
-No se pero hay algo que me dice que.si-después de mi comentario nos empezamos a reir, los dos juntos. Obviamente yo estaba mal, seguro eran los nervios que tenía.  
  
-Están locos?-dijo una voz  
  
-Oh.JajAJa.si-le respondí  
  
-nerviosos más que nada-dijo Harry-y tu?  
  
-Yo, tan bien estoy nerviosa. Hagan un lugar-se sentó de mi lado.  
  
-Vuelas muy bien, Erika.-dijo Harry-tu también Gin, tienen que estar en el equipo-(me dijo Gin, ^-^)  
  
-Gracias-dijeron las chicas.  
  
-Si pareciera como si ustedes y Malfoy se le leyeran los pensamientos o algo así-continuó Harry.  
  
-Tienes una saeta de fuego, verdad?-le pregunto Erika  
  
-Si, es magnífica-  
  
-Padre, me iba a comprar una pero, Draco, hizo un escandalo algo así como- imitó la voz de Malfoy-"Todo el mundo tiene esa maldita escoba menos yo, es injusto y bla bla bla"y quedamos en un quizás.  
  
-Qué escoba usas?-  
  
De pronto me sentí como una molestia entre ellos dos, hablaban cosas de quitddich y de sus clases. Estos dos se llevan bastante bien, Erika se parece a Ron, claro que Erika es más razonable pero son iguales. Estoy celosa?no lo se desde que conocí a Erika me pregunte eso, no se si Harry me gusta, es un lindo chico y todo pero creo que lo que yo sentía hacia el era como.como si el fuera un actor de cine o algo así(con Hermione vimos en su casa una película de Brad Pit [N/a: no ser como se escribe] y ese hombre está buenísimo [N/a:yo tambien lo pienso] bueno es solo por que es famoso.  
  
-Ginny.-Ron me sacó de los pensamientos-Ginny vamos a desayunar-mire a ambos lados.  
  
-Donde están los demas?-estaba confundida.  
  
-En la puerta esperándote-fuimos a la puerta-¿En quién pensabas?¿Harry?  
  
-Callate, Ronald-dije enojada. Llegamos al comedor, yo no dije nada en todo el camino. Me sente al lado de Erika, en frente de Harry, Hermione y Ron.  
  
-¿Y si no estabas pensando en Harry-el aludido lo miro con rabia-en quien pensabas?  
  
-¿Por qué crees que pensaba en alguien, Ron?-pregunte lo más tranquila que pude.  
  
-Por que es la mirada especial-contesto.  
  
-Como la que tu usas con Hermione?-dije con malicia. ¬_¬  
  
-En qué pensabas?-dijo Hermione como tomate.  
  
-Bueno.eh.pensaba en.-hice una pausa-en el actor guapo, ese que vimos en una película en tu casa.-  
  
-ahhhhhhh.si que es lindo, no?-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Cuando dirán los jugadores?-dijo Ron celoso cambiando de tema.   
  
-Alumnos-dijo Dumbledore unos minutos después- el guardían va por la casa Revenclaw, es.Benjamín colvert-aplausos-ven Benjamín, felicidades, pasa por allí con la profesora Sprout.-el chico se fue a una habitación contigua al comedor-uno de los bateadores, por la casa Hufflepuf.Susan Bones. Felicidades Susan, ve con Benjamín. Bien, el otro bateador es por la casa Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, felicidades, ve con tus compañeros. Los cazadores- hizo una pausa, estaré yo?-Slytherin y Gryffindor, Erika y Draco Malfoy.- Erika se levantó de la mesa, al mismo tiempo que Malfoy-Felicidades chicos- se fueron-el tercer cazador, mejor dicho cazadora, es por Gryffindor, Virginia Weasley-dijo mi nombre, no la puedo creer.-Felicidades-me dijo Dumbledore y fui hasta la habitación contigua. Alli los chicos estaban con el uniforme de quitddich [N/A: son los uniformes como los de la película] Era negro con el escudo de Hogwarts. Madan Hooch me dio uno, me di cuenta que tenía mi nombre en la espalda escrito con rojo y el escudo de Gryffindor.  
  
-Bueno, el último jugador, es..Snape. Severus-(que!!!!!no!!!)-no escribiste el nombre del buscador-(ahhhhhhhhh. menos mal).-  
  
-Albus, no vi la necesidad de escribirlo por que todos saben quien es el buscador, es más que obvio-dijo Snape-Potter!!!!!!!  
  
Si estaba Harry, lo ví entrar, estaba sonriendo.  
  
-Toma, Harry-la profesor aSprout le dio el uniforme.  
  
-Genial, dice Potter-dijo observándolo.^-^  
  
-Bueno, felicidades a todos-dijo Dumbledore-Sé que no se conocen bien entre ustedes-miró a Harry y luego a Draco-así que con los profesores pensamos que lo mejor para todos es esto-mostro unos libros  
  
-libros?-dijo Draco alzando una ceja.  
  
-Espere a que termine de explicar señor Malfoy. Haremos un juego. Se llama "el amigo invisible", cada uno de ustedes va tener que escribir a alguien y alguien le escribrirá a ustedes pero no puede decir sus nombres hasta que yo lo diga, entienden?-dijo Dumbledore con entusiasmo.  
  
-Si-respondieron todos  
  
-Bueno vayan a clases-se despidió Dumbledore   
  
-Me parece una idiotez-se quejo Draco al salir.  
  
-es algo tonto-dijo Harry  
  
-Para mí es divertido-dije yo ^-^. Los dos me miraron con cara de pocos amigos-Qué?-(por qué me miran así, no dije nada malo, me parece divertido ese juego, es que no le gusta nada)   
  
¬_¬ (Erika, Draco y Harry)  
  
-nosotros tenemos con Hagrid, tu?- me pregunto Erika  
  
-Con Mcgonagall-respondí  
  
-No deberías irte ya? ,Weasley-dijo Draco  
  
(Qué!!!como se a treve a mandarme, no soy su elfo doméstico)-me iré pero no por que tu lo quieras, Malfoy-me aleje de ellos. Ese chico, lo odio es un maldito pero lo que lo hace peor es que me gusta, es rubio, tiene esos ojos grises que me matán, es sexy, frío y el chico más lindo del colegio. Sé que comparte un primer puesto con Harry. No entiéndo por qué me gusta y lo odio tanto. Cuando estaba por llegar al aula, tuve curiosidad de ver quien me había tocado. ×_×.....Draco Malfoy. Enviale por lechuza esto, el cuaderno cambiará de color cuando reciben un mensaje, son dos para cada uno. ×_× por qué me toca con el?. Por un lado es interesante pero por el otro, me dan ganas de ir con Dumbledore y gritarle por qué me toco este idiota?!!! Esto me hace acordar de Riddle. -Maldición!!!!!!  
  
-Señorita Weasley-(oh, no por qué tuve que gritar?)  
  
-Si profesora Mcgonagall?-conteste  
  
-Entre a la clase-  
  
N/A: Les pido disculpas si escribo quitddich mal, es que no se como se escribe. Tambien la parte de Ginny es más larga pero que al principio no tenía mucha inspiración. Para el próximo capítulo: un poco de Harry, Erika y Draco. Ya sabén sugerencias, críticas, comentarios, etc escriban rewies!!!!!!!1  
Bye Dark_sly 


	3. amigos invisibles

Crazy mixture  
  
Capítulo 2:amigos invisibles   
  
No puedo creerlo además de ser el compañero de Potter en adivinación y en la tonta materia que da el inútil del gigante, tengo que estar con cabeza rajada y la Weasley en el equipo.  
  
-Qué miras Potter?__, jeje. El quitddich me encanta. Estoy en el equipo del colegia con Ginny, Harry, dos chicos más y........mi hermano, "Draquito" : ( Nunca me lleve bien con Draco, debe ser por que crecimos separados, la razón: nuestros padres están divorciados. Nos vemos en las vacaciones pero siempre terminamos peor.   
  
Hoy es el día del baile, en este momento estoy arreglándome con mis compañeras. Parvati está tomando una baño, Lavender está tratando de matarnos con su perfume, jeje , Hermione está peinándose y yo estoy escribiéndole a la persona que me toco [n/a: no les voy a decir quien, jeje, tienen que adivinar. Lo de Erika está en negrita]  
  
Hola  
  
Hola  
  
¿Cómo estas?   
  
Bien, tu?  
  
También. ¿Te estás preparando para el baile?  
  
Sip, tu, también verdad?  
  
Si.¿Y tienes pareja?  
  
Si pero recién ayer tuve, jeje. A mi me preguntaron como hace una semana. ¿Con quien vas? No te lo puedo decir, así sabrás quien soy. Ah......Cierto, entonces no te diré con quien voy. Bueno no me lo digas, ya lo sabré. Claro, tu sabes quien soy, eso es trampa. Bueno pero ya sabrás quien soy.  
  
Bye  
  
Bye   
  
  
  
-Erika-me llamo Hermione.  
  
-Si, qué sucede?-le pregunte.  
  
-Ya deberías vestirte falta media hora para que empiece-dijo ella.  
  
-O_o media hora? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?-proteste.  
  
-Hace 20 minutos te estaba diciendo pero tu no me escuchabas-me dijo  
  
-ops!!!! Mejor me apuro.- fui al baño, me bañe, decidí el peinado que iba a usar y me vestí en tiempo record [N/a: ¿Nunca les paso? A mi si, hice bien rápido] Me puse una túnica de color rojo vino, o sea un rojo oscuro y me deje el pelo medio suelto.  
  
Cuando baje las escaleras Harry ya estaba listo, estaba sentado en el sillón con Ron hablando de algo. Me acerque y escuche esto:  
  
-Por que siempre tienen que tardar?-decía Harry  
  
-Además empiezan a arreglarse como tres horas antes y no les alcanza el tiempo-se quejo Ron.  
  
-Por que nos tenemos que ver bien para ir con ustedes al baile-dije yo  
  
-Como son tan buen mozos, nos sentimos horribles al lado de ustedes ¬_¬- siguió Hermione.  
  
-Chicas. ..O_O -murmuraron ellos.  
  
-Harry, vamos?-le pregunte.  
  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que irías con ella?-le pregunto Ron a Harry  
  
-Por que nunca me preguntaste.-Harry me ofreció su brazo y salimos de la sala delante de Ron y Hermione. Si que se veía bien. Tenía puesta una túnica azul oscuro, casi negro. Se pelo estaba peinado de alguna manera que lo hacía ver...atractivo y sus ojos verdes brillaban tanto.....un momento.... -Los lentes- (+_+ por que tuve que decirlo en voz alta!!!!??????)  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-me miro (¿por que se ve tan bien y por que me tengo que poner nerviosa?)  
  
-Eh....no llevas los lentes. ¿Ves bien acaso?-le pregunte evitando ver sus ojos.  
  
-Eh....quise probar algo nuevo. Lentes de contacto-me explicó. Llegamos al gran salón, había varias mesitas en vez de las mesas de las casas. A medida de que entrábamos las chicas miraban a Harry [N/a: no las culpo] No sentamos con Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Ginny, Nevillle, Bradley y Padma, la hermana de Parvati. Cuando todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus lugares, Dumbledore hablo.  
  
-Alumnos ahora recibiremos a los participantes de Beauxtangs-14 personas vestidas en diferentes colores entraron dirigidas por su directora y se sentaron en una mesa vacía- Alumnos de Dumstrangs-un hombre de baja estatura seguido por sus alumnos entraron y se sentaron en otra mesa- Instituto de brujas de Salen-Una mujer seguida de 7 chicas se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la de Beaxtungs- Academia rusa de magia, Instituto egipcio de brujería, Hechiceros de Latinoamérica y Academia Atlanta. -como 28 chicas y chicos entraron y se sentaron.-Bueno ahora que estamos todos quiero decirles que espero que todos disfruten este torneo que es para relacionarse con los otros magos y no para causar problemas entre nosotros ya que tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca. Bien ahora por favor recibamos a las brujas de Macbeth.-aplausos y gritos se escucharon en el salón.-Ahora a bailar. N/A: holaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Como estan???? Yo stoy bien, pero con mucho calor , bendito sea quien halla inventado los aires acondicionados ^^ quiero decirles que todos lo personajes y nombres son de la grandiosa y super éxitosa J.K.Rowling menos Erika que es mia y también Bradley. JEJeJEjEjeje.^_^ Ahhhhh y les adelanto que el próximo cap va a haber una parte de Ron y Hermione así que los fans de esa parejita leanlo - _~ y lo voy a publicar con menos retraso, lo prometooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y POR FAVOR si quieren mandar sugerencias , críticas, tomatasos, etc mándeloooooo a yslytherindarkside@hotmail.com y les respondereee lo prometo o dejen reviews, por fa, es que me hace bien saber que es lo que ustedes opinan sobre lo que escribo o intento escribir. ByEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. baile, peleas y

Crazy mixture N/a: Holaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!este capítulo es más corto que los demás pero lo terminé antes de lo que pensaba jejejeje ^_^. Todos los personajes y nombres son de la grandiosa y exitosa J.K.Rowling. Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los fans de la parejita Ron y Hermione. Espero que le guste.   
  
Capítulo 3: Bailes, peleas y. ______________________________Hermione___________________________   
  
Querido diario:  
Se que es algo difícil de explicar pero creo que siento algo por Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo. Los dos son tan diferentes y me gustan a su manera. Harry es inteligente, Ron también pero Harry es más parecido a mi y no peleamos tanto como con Ron. Dejando el tema de los chicos, tengo una nueva amiga, Erika, hermana de Draco Malfoy. Son dos personas diferentes, me llevo de maravilla con Erika. Nos dan mucha más tarea que el año pasado por que tenemos los TIMOS pero peor es para Harry y Erika. Ellos están en el campeonato de quitddich. Hoy tenemos el baile por el incio y los miembros de los equipos de otros colegios vendrán a Hogwarts. Creo que Víktor viene. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo y tampoco le escribo..  
  
-Hermiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-me gritó Erika-  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte  
  
-No encuentro mis zapatos!!!!!!-me respondió  
  
-Están aquí-le dije   
  
Bajamos a buscar a los chicos. Ron se veía tan bien. Tenía una túnica azul que hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos azules. Harry tenía una túnica de color azul oscuro. Sus ojos brillaban tanto ..tan verdes.detrás de los.¿los lentes?....ah tiene de contacto. Salimos detrás de Erika y Harry. Ron me ofreció su brazo para ir. Tenía una colonia exquisita. Dumbledore habló para presentar a los otros equipos y estaba Krum. No sé que es lo que siento por él. Entraron la banda de brujas que va a tocar y......  
  
-A bailar-dijo Dumbledore  
  
Todos los de nuestra mesa fueron a bailar, incluso Harry. Se que a Ron no le gusta bailar, pero aun lo hizo. Estábamos tan cerca del otro. Estaba un poco nerviosa pero luego los nervios se me pasaron y empezamos a bailar. No quería que terminara la canción pero lo hizo y volvimos a sentarnos. Le insistí a Ron que quería seguir bailando pero no quizo ç_ç. Nos sentamos y también algunos de nuestros compañeros se sentaron. Después de tres o cuatro canciones empezamos a comer.  
  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de que es bouillabaisse?-me pregunto Ron.  
  
-¿No te acuerdas?¬¬-el negó-Es un plato francés, lo comimos el año pasado.- le respondí. Eso me hizo acordar a Fleur, la perfecta, hermosa, francesa y medio veela, ayudante de la profesora Figg de la cual todos los chicos gustan. Yo comí...creo que era pollo, pero estaba delicioso. Después de haber terminado el postre, la banda de brujas volvió a tocar y algunos chicos volvieron a bailar. Ron había comido mucho no tenía ganas de bailar, Harry también, Neville no se sentía muy bien y fue con Ginny a la enfermería, también fue Brad con ellos por que parecía que Neville podía desmayarse en cualquier momento, pobre. Estaba halando con Erika, los chicos habían ida al baño, cuando alguien se acercó a nuestra mesa.  
  
-Hola Herrmione-esa voz se me hacía muy conocida.  
  
-Viktor!!O_o-grite yo.  
  
-Herrmione querría invitarrte a bailarrr-me dijo-¿Quierres?  
  
-Si..vamos-nos fuimos.  
  
Cuando llegamos al centro de la pista la canción ya había terminado y estaba empezando una nueva que era lenta. ¿Por qué tiene que haber tres chicos que me gustan al mismo tiempo? Krum, Harry y Ron. Krum y Harry son más maduros que Ron pero él es muy diferente a ellos y me gusta creo que más. Alrededor nuestro estaban bailando Cho Chang y Zabini Blaise. Qué esxtraño! Esos dos bailando juntos, nunca me lo imaginé.  
  
-Hermione!!!!-grito una voz conocida.-¿Qué haces con él?.- Era Ron. ¿ Por qué siempre tiene que hacer una escena?  
  
-Estaba bailando con él por que tu no quieres bailar. Además no quiero quedarme toda la noche sentada viendo como comes todo lo que hay delante tuyo!!!|_-le dije muy enojada.  
  
-Pero eres mi pareja.-siguió él.  
  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver.-le respondí  
  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a bailar con él?-continuo Ron  
  
-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si tu estabas en el baño?-hice una pausa- Además por qué tengo que preguntarte a ti si puedo bailar con alguien más? ¿Cuando crecerás, Ron? ¿Cuando dejarás de ser .? Olvídalo-me fui del salón no tenía ganas de estar con toda esa gente, quería estar sola. Fui a la sala común. No había nadie. Fui a mi habitación y busqué un libro para leer frente a la chimenea de la sala común. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que pelearme con Ron?¿Por qué no puede ser como Harry? Nunca me peleo con él. Me duele pelearme con Ron, con la persona que.¿más quiero?   
  
___________________________________RON__________________________   
  
Qué bien se ve!!!!-pensé cuando la vi bajar de su cuarto con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y ahora por mi culpa está mal.¿Por qué tengo que ser tan idiota?¿Por qué lo único que hago es lastimarla?¿Por qué hago que se aleje de mi en vez de que se acerque más?¿Por qué no le puedo decir lo que siento?  
  
-Ron?-me llamo Harry, mi mejor amigo. Harry es mi mejor amigo desde que entre al colegio, en realidad desde que entre al expreso de Hogwarts jejejeje.  
  
-¿Qué?-le pregunte.  
  
-Ve a buscarla-me dijo  
  
-¿Qué?-le respondí  
  
-Que vayas a buscarla-  
  
-¿A quién?-  
  
-A Hermione, Ron. Ve a buscarla. Seguro fue a la sala común.-  
  
-De acuerdo. Ahora voy.- me levanté y la mesa pero  
  
-Díselo-me sugirió antes de irme.   
  
Fui a buscarla. En el camino por desgracia me cruce con Malfoy y me dijo: ¿Se te perdió tu novia, la sangre sucia?. No le preste atención, necesitaba encontrar a Hermione, pedirle disculpas y decirle lo que siento por ella y luego.ya se me ocurrirá algo. Llegué más rápido de lo que pensaba a la sala común. La señora gorda me pidió la contraseña: Los reyes son los leones. Entre y ella estaba allí, en el sillón más cercano a al fuego, dormida. Me acerqué lentamente, para despertarla le di un beso en la mejilla [n/a: qué tierno!!!!!!^.^quiero ser Hermii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!] Abrió los ojos.  
  
-Ron.mmm.Ronald Weasley, qué haces aquí!!!!!! No quiero hablar contigo-se fue hacia su habitación pero cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras.  
  
-Espera Herm. Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que hice.-le dije. Se dio vuelta para verme.  
  
-¿Ron, crees que así se soluciona todo? Siempre es lo mismo, pelas, disculpas y peleas, yo no quiero eso Ron, no quiero pelear más-me dijo muy sinceramente y siguió subiendo.  
  
-Hermione, por favor escúchame-se detuvo-Yo no quiero pelear más contigo pero me molesta que tu.-  
  
-¿Qué yo?-  
  
-Que bailes o estés con otro chico por que.por que.-  
  
-¿Por que?-  
  
Ahora o nunca.-Por que me gustas mucho, por que te quiero mucho y cada vez que nos peleamos yo siento que.siento como si me faltara algo y verte con Krum, no lo soporto por que el es mucho mejor que yo y.-  
  
-El no es mucho mejor que vos, Ron, tu eres mi amigo desde primero, desde que me salvaste la vida con Harry y eres más importante para mí. También te quiero mucho pero siempre nos peleamos y.-  
  
No se por que lo hice pero, cada vez ella hablaba me acercaba más y más. Estaba tan cerca y no puede resistirme a darle un beso en sus labios, un beso que siempre quise darle, un beso que me pareció eterno y que no quería que terminase, un beso que para mi fue el mejor del mundo. Nos separamos y nos queramos mirándonos durante un tiempo en silencio. Veía sus ojos pero no podía leerlos, nada más podía ver que estaba confundida.¿Qué estaría pensando?  
  
-Ron, yo.-  
  
-Hermi, yo te quiero mucho-  
  
-Yo tambien te quiero-  
  
-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-tenía miedo de su respuesta.  
  
-Ron, yo.-la interrumpí.  
  
-Si no quieres, entiendo-  
  
-Déjame terminar quieres. Si quiero.- Le di otro beso y quedamos abrazados por un tiempo.  
  
-¿Quieres volver al salón?-le pregunte -No, no tengo ganas de bajar.-miro por la ventana-¿Qué es eso de afuera? Me acerqué, se veían sombras acercándose al castillo.-Deben ser estudiantes que salieron a los jardines-le respondí.  
  
-¿Pero hace mucho frío para salir, no crees?-   
  
N/a: Se que es un poco corto pero el siguiente capitulo tendrá algo más sobre ellos dos, también va a aparecer el más malo de los malos, Voldy, jejejeje ^_^Voldemort y... Sirius Black y también no me puedo olvidar a Remus Lupin y Sevy Snape. Dejen rewievs pelase!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Es ke me gusta saber que es lo que opinan del fic sea bueno o malo Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!   
Dark Sly 


	5. mortifagos y baile y otras cosas

Crazy Mixture Hola!!!!!como estan???? Lamento mi tardanza pero aquí tienen el cuarto capítulo, espero que les agrade. Los personajes son de la gran J.K.Rowling Capitulo 4: -Inútiles!!!!! Son todos unos inútiles!!!!-_ les dije yo, Lord Voldemort. Últimamente mis mortífagos se han vuelto unos idiotas sin seso-¿Es que acaso no entienden lo que les digo?¿No entienden la palabra cautelosos?  
  
-Mi señor...-dijo uno de mis hombres  
  
-En cuanto a ti, Colagusano, es tu último error que toleraré. Crucio!!-Lo torturé, grito pero no lo escuché. No me agradan las personas que no hacen las cosas bien, como yo las quiero; tampoco tengo mucha paciencia , ni piedad.-Sal de mi vista si no quieres morir-  
  
-Señor, le dije que me diera a mi la misión pero...-dijo Lucius Malfoy, un maldito rico que solo tolero por que su padre es mi mejor amigo.  
  
-Lo sé, Lucius pero ¿no crees que alguien más debe realizar tus tareas por si acaso te sucediera algún "accidente?-le dije con cierta ironía. La verdad lo quiero fuera de mi círculo, ya me encargaré de eliminarlo.  
  
-Tiene razón, mi Lord-me respondió.  
  
-Bien, tu-dije señalando a otro mortífago-Es tu turno de mostrar tu lealtad. Te meterás en Hogwarts y me traerás a...-  
  
-Pero, Señor, ella es mi...-dijo  
  
-Por esa razón te será más fácil atraerla hacia mi. Vete.- salió por la puerta.-Ahora ustedes me contarán que fue lo que exactamente sucedió, Grabbe, Goyle -Esos dos son mas músculo que neuronas, solo sirven para los ataques y son las sombras de Lucius, al igual que sus hijos con Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Bueno, Señor, lo que paso fue...-   
  
×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× Unas horas antes......... ______________________________GINNY_____________________________  
  
-¿Estas bien, Neville?-le pregunte al llegar a la enfermería.  
  
-Mas o menos-me respondió. Pobre parece que comió algo y le cayo como el demonio.-Vuelve al baile, Ginny.  
  
-Pero...-le dije  
  
-Vuelve, yo me quedaré con él-dijo Brad, un compañero nuevo.  
  
-la verdad no sé...-me queje  
  
-Ginny, ve al baile con los chicos y diviértete por los dos por favor-me miró-Sé que quieres ir, ve.  
  
-Está bien, luego vendré a verte-me fui. La verdad tenía ganas de volver al baile, espero que Neville se sienta mejor. Él es uno de mis mejores amigos y lo quiero mucho.  
  
Qué silencio!!-pensé cuando caminaba por el corredor, miré por la ventana. El cielo estaba más oscuro de lo normal, era negro.  
  
-¿Qué demonios...?-escuché gritar a alguien que caía al piso y yo encima de él. Abrí los ojos y ...-Weasley!!quítate de encima mio!!-era Malfoy. Rápidamente me levanté y le dije:  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, por qué no estas en el baile con Parkinson?-qué pregunta más idiota!!¿Por qué no lo insulté?  
  
-Celosa, no?-dijo el maldito con un aire de presumido.  
  
-¿De qué?-le pregunte  
  
-Vamos, pelirroja, tu lo sabes muy bien-dijo y lo miré-Sé que te mueres por estar en el lugar de Parkinson, ser mi pareja.-  
  
-Si seguro Mafoy ¬¬-le respondí. La verdad si me gustaría estar en el lugar de Parkinson pero luego lo pienso y me doy cuenta que Malfoy es un idiota. Me alejé de él pero el me gritó:  
  
-Pelirroja, el comedor queda para este lado- U_U Tiene razón pero no quiero pasar cerca suyo por que va a seguir molestándome y llamándome pelirroja pero lo dice de una forma tan...tan....no sé como explicarlo. Bien ahora voy hacia el comedor o vuelvo a la enfermería....vuelvo a la enfermería.-Yo no voy hacia el comedor, Malfoy.- justo en ese momento se escucharon unos gritos que provenían de abajo, donde estaba el comedor. Estaba en el camino hacia la enfermería cuando escuché voces de hombres.  
  
-Ve a buscarla Colagusano-  
  
-A mi no me mandas, yo estoy a cargo de la misión, ve tu-  
  
-A mi me verán, transfórmate en rata, hazlo-  
  
Eran dos hombres vestidos de negro con máscaras, como las personas del mundial...son mortífagos ×_×. O vuelvo hacia el lado de Malfoy o muero...Malfoy. Un momento, Malfoy es hijo de un mortifago. Maldición!!!! Creo que me están siguiendo, debo esconderme. Entré a un aula, la puerta estaba abierta y la cerré.  
  
-¡¿Qué has hecho, Weasley?!-_ grito Malfoy- La puerta no se puede abrir desde adentro, ¿no leíste el cartel que decía: NO SE PUEDE ABRIR DE ADENTRO. NO CERRAR? -O_o No lo ví- iba muy apresurada ¿cómo iba a verlo?-Pero seguro se puede abrir con un Alhomara-me acerqué a la puerta y dije el hechizo pero no funcionó ×_×  
  
-Te lo dije, Weasley ¬¬-  
  
-Cállate, Malfoy-me senté en una mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana. Por el reflejo pude ver que él me miraba.-¿Que?  
  
-Nada-dijo pero siguió viéndome  
  
-Malfoy, tengo monos en la cara o qué?-  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-  
  
-Por qué no dejas de mirarme. Te puedo ver por el reflejo de...-me agarró del brazo.  
  
-Cállate Weasley-   
  
-Me puedes decir qué hacemos en el armario-le pregunté  
  
-¿Quieres callarte?-  
  
-No hasta que me respondas-  
  
-Cállate- me miro directamente a los ojos; lo tenía tan cerca, tenía su cara nada más a unos centímetros (qué suerte la mía ^.^ pensé) {Virginia no puedes pensar eso en este momento}dijo mi conciencia. (Pero si el chico que está buenísimo, está tan cerca mío...no, no sigas pensando en eso.)   
  
-¿Weasley?-  
  
-......-(pero por que no puedo dejar de pensar que me gusta...)  
  
-Pelirroja-  
  
-... ...-{¿Y Harry?¿Qué hay de Harry?}  
  
-Maldición!!!!!!!Te estoy hablando!!!-dijo Malfoy fuera del armario. Lo miré-¿Quieres salir de ahí?-  
  
Salí del armario, miré por la ventana, en el cielo justo arriba del lago, había como una marca de color verde, era como una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca.  
  
-¿Sabes lo qué es?-me pregunto Malfoy  
  
-Si....bueno eso creo, no es la marca tenebrosa?-  
  
-Exacto-hizo una pausa- Creo que mi padre hizo una visita a Dumbledore- susurró  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Nada-  
  
Durante los siguientes minutos, los cuales me parecieron una eternidad, hubo silencio. Nadie habló, parecía una tumba. No soporto el silencio. Tenía frío, no tenía la capa, así que empecé a caminar dentro del aula para entrar en calor.  
  
-¿Quieres quedarte quieta durante un minuto?-me dijo Malfoy  
  
-¿Te molesta?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Entonces, no-  
  
-¿Por?-  
  
-Por que tengo frío-respuesta estúpida u_u  
  
-Toma-me dio su capa  
  
-o.o...Gra...gracias-no lo puedo creer-¿Por qué me das tu capa?  
  
-Haría cualquier cosa con tal de que no caminaras-  
  
Eso fue muy extraño. Para mí que no es Malfoy o le pasa algo muy serio. Nunca, desde que yo lo conozco, me ayudó en algo y esto fue muy extraño. Pero nunca me molesto, solo molesta a mi hermano o a Harry. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? -¿Qué haces?-le pregunte a Malfoy cuando se acercaba a la puerta con su varita. -Voy a salir de aquí. Expeliarmus-dijo apuntando hacia la puerta. Un rayo de color rojo salió de su varita directo hacia la puerta pero rebotó en ella y...   
  
n/a: bueno ya terminó el capítulo  
  
^_^ jajajajaaaa era broma no soy tan mala como para dejarlo así .   
  
rebotó en ella y...  
  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-me pregunto Malfoy cuando lo empuje al piso para que el rayo no diera en él. Silencio. Quede sin palabras, hasta yo me preguntaba por que lo hice.  
  
-No lo sé-murmuré  
  
-...-pausa- eh...gracias...-me miró como preguntándome cual era mi nombre.  
  
-Ginny-dije casi inaudible  
  
-¿Ginny?...¿no viene de Virginia?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Gracias, Virginia-  
  
Me agradeció, Malfoy me dijo gracias y me llamó Virginia.  
  
-¿Te ocurre algo?-le pregunte  
  
-no...nada-dijo con cara de mentiroso  
  
-¿De verdad, no te ocurre nada?-  
  
-...todo...-   
  
_________________________Severus_________________________________ La veía tan cerca y tan lejos de mí. ¿Cómo podía cercarme a ella sin que se alejara? Desde que llego a Hogwarts trate de mil maneras hablar con ella pero cuando llego al tema, no quiere hablarme. En realidad no quiere hablarme de "nosotros"desde que se enteró que yo era un mortífago. No sé que me llevó a convertirme en un mortifago. Creo que fue la tentación de tener poder pero lo único que obtuve fue tristeza y sufrimiento. Lucius, mi mejor amigo en Hogwarts, me convenció de unirme. En realidad me convenció por que el idiota tenía miedo de ir solo. Siempre fue así, siempre se juntaba con personas más poderosas que él. Él sabía cual era mi mayor debilidad, que me dijeran miedoso. **********************Flash back*****************************  
  
-Dale, Severus, será divertido-me dijo  
  
-Lucius, tienes alguna idea de quien es eso loco?-le pregunte  
  
-No, solo se que quiere que las personas se unan a él-  
  
-¿Para?-  
  
-No lo sé-  
  
-Lucius , no me uniré-  
  
-¿Acaso tienes miedo?-  
  
-No-  
  
-Sev, ese tipo sabe un montón de artes oscuras-  
  
-No me uniré-  
  
-Es lo que siempre quisimos, saber de artes oscuras-  
  
-No me importa, ya sé bastante-  
  
-Pero él si sabe como utilizar su poder-  
  
-La verdad, Lucius, no me uniré-  
  
-La verdad, Sev, es que tienes miedo-  
  
-No tengo miedo-  
  
-Entonces únete-  
  
-...-  
  
************************************f**************************** Unirme fue, es y será el error más grande de mi vida. Nunca me perdonaré haberlo hecho y creo que ella tampoco lo hará.  
  
-Severus?-me dijo alguien  
  
-...mmn...-  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien Severus?-era Dumbledore  
  
-Si, por?-  
  
-Por que ha estado toda la noche callado-hizo una pausa-y mirando a cierta persona.  
  
-¿A quien?-  
  
-A la señorita Figg ¬¬-  
  
-¿Tan obvio es?-La volvi a ver. Estaba riendo. Estaba feliz-Discúlpeme pero me retiraré.-  
  
Tengo que hablar con ella. Pero ella no quiere hablar conmigo. Ya sé. Me dirigí a la pajarera de las lechuzas. Le escribí una nota. A veces es más fácil  
  
hacer las cosa si las escribes. La nota era simple.  
  
Arabella: Necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente. Espérame en la sala de profesores ahora. Severus Pd: Por favor ve y si no vas te juro que no dejaré de molestarte hasta que me dirijas la palabra.   
  
Después demandar la carta me dirigí hacia la sala de profesores que estaba un piso abajo. Cuando llegue ella ya estaba allí.  
  
-¿Qué quiere profesor Snape?- pregunto. Yo me acerqué a ella.  
  
-Quiero que me escuches y que me digas que piensas-le dije-Arabella , convertirme en mortifago fue lo peor que hice en mi vida y no me lo puedo perdonar por que perdí todo y perdí a la persona a quien más quiero...a ti- (sonó muy cursi.)-y verte ahora, en el castillo, cerca pero a la vez lejos mío, me vuelve loco. No sé que hacer para que te des cuenta que todavía sigo loco de amor por ti, que haría cualquier cosa por ti.-  
  
-Severus, yo...-no la dejé continuar, ahora podía decir todo lo que tenía guardado durante 15 años.  
  
-Bella, yo...quiero estar contigo-bueno se lo dije  
  
-yo también... pero-(maldición siempre hay un pero, pensé)- pero tu eres un espía de Dumbledore, te haces pasar por un mortifago y yo....yo soy un auror...es imposible-  
  
-¿Imposible?-dije más para mí que para ella.  
  
-Sería muy difícil mantener una relación siendo de dos bandos diferentes-  
  
- Pero no imposible-dije.  
  
-Debo retirarme- dijo y se fue. Maldita mujer...siempre hace lo mismo....dice que quiere estar conmigo y se va, muy propia de ella...  
  
El brazo izquierdo empezó a arderme. Fui a mi despacho a buscar la máscara y una túnica negra para el "disfraz"de mortifago. Apenas entré me encontré con dos mortifagos que me esperaban.  
  
-No te vieron, verdad?-  
  
-Lucius, sabes que soy discreto-le respondí  
  
-Sé que eres discreto, Severus, pero eres de confiar?-me dijo. Desde Voldemort volvió, él ha estado intentando convencer al Lord que yo era un espía de Dumbledore, algo que es cierto. -Por supuesto que soy de confiar, Lucius-hice una pausa-Pero creo que tu no lo eres. Si no por que no te asignó la tarea a ti. Me parece que la rata traicionera es de más confianza que tu.-  
  
-No me provoques, Snape-me dijo con furia.  
  
-Dejen de hablar, creo que viene alguien, silencio-La puerta de mi despacho había quedado entreabierta, todos nos quedamos en silencio y apagamos nuestras varitas. Algún estudiante pasó por el corredor.  
  
-No es ese tu hijo, Lucius?-pregunto Colagusano.  
  
-Espérenme aquí, no se muevan-dijo Malfoy saliendo del despacho. Después de unso diez minutos volvió.-Ya lo tengo todo arreglado, mi hijo nos traerá a ya saben quién para el plan de nuestro amo.-  
  
-Estas seguro que tu hijo hará lo que tu le digas?-le pregunto Colagusano a Lucius.  
  
-Por supuesto que si-   
  
Yo no estaría tan seguro. Creo que el joven Malfoy se ha alejado de todos los compañeros cuyos sus padres son mortifagos. Este año ha estado muy solo pero gracias a los entrenamientos de quiddicht tiene sus tardes ocupadas. Me recuerda un poco a mi de joven , no sé el motivo pero hay algo que tenemos en común, eso creo. _________________________________HARRY_________________________  
  
No saber bailar es algo muy, muy malo. Las razones: 1)Me quedo toda la noche sentado en la mesa 2)Mi amiga me molesta todo el tiempo con que quiere ir a bailar y al final se va con otro 3)......no sé, con las dos primeras ya es suficiente. Ahora estoy aquí , sentado, solo en una mesa, viendo como los demás bailan. Hace unos minutos Hermione se peleó con Ron, otra vez. Le dije a Ron que vaya y que le pida disculpas por que se que en el fondo ninguno de los dos quería pelearse esta noche y además sé que se gustan, en realidad lo sabe todo el mundo, menos ellos. Lo bueno de estar solo es que puedo pensar en tranquilidad. Cuando recibí la noticia de que iba a ser el buscador de Hogwarts, tuve un accidente y visité la enfermería por primera vez en este año. Iba caminando con Erika y de repente me desmayo. Tuve como una visión, rápida pero nítida. Estaba yo, creo que era yo, rodeado de mortifagos aceptando la marca tenebrosa. Eso es algo ilógico, yo nunca me uniría a Lord Voldemort, es imposible que me haya mostrado el futuro. Qué extraño todo están corriendo y gritando mortifagos y la marca tenebrosa...Oh!!!no!!Maldición!!!!!!o_O Ya me parecía medio extraño que Lord Voldemort no haya atacado. El profesor Dumbledore ordena a todos los prefectos a conducir a sus casas hasta la sala común a compañados por un profesor. Alguien me agarra del brazo...es Dumbledore.  
  
-Vamos, rápido-Me llevó hasta su despacho donde estaba...  
  
-Sirius! Profesor Lupin!-mi padrino estaba en el despacho junto con mi antiguo y favorito de los profesores quien fue amigo de mis padres.  
  
-Remus necesito de tu ayuda abajo, Sirius quédate con Harry y no se muevan de aquí-ordenó el director desapareciendo por la puerta.   
  
-¿Qué es lo que hizo Voldemort ahora?-le pregunte  
  
-Entraron mortifagos hoy mientras ustedes estaban en el baile.-explicó  
  
-¿Cómo es que llegaste en tan poco tiempo?-  
  
-...mmm....estaba...estaban con...Hagrid en su cabaña...vine a visitarte-dijo con una cara de mentiroso.  
  
-Si, seguro ¬¬- Sirius, mi padrino, mejor amigo de mi padre, todo un personaje. Hace 2 años se escapó de Azakan, acusado de asesinato, prófugo super peligroso...a la vez buena persona, excelente padrino pero mal mentiroso.-  
  
-Dumdledore me contó sobre tu desmayo, qué paso?-  
  
-Lo de siempre...Voldemort-  
  
-Un sueño?-  
  
-Algo por el estilo pero...-  
  
-pero?-  
  
-No se...era extraño, me vi en el centro del círculo-  
  
-Como lo de tercer año?-  
  
-Si, era como si hubiera usado un giratiempo- Sirius se puso blanco  
  
.-no te preocupes seguro que fue solo un sueño.-  
  
-No fue solo un sueño, si no la razón de mi desmayo...¿Sirius?-  
  
-¿mmm?-  
  
-y si utilizamos el mapa para saber donde están los mortífagos?-le dije  
  
-Es buena idea pero no lo tenemos en este momento-  
  
-Oh eso es lo que tu crees...yo lo tengo....siempre lo llevo conmigo ^^-  
  
-De acuerdo, empecemos con la misión ^-^- * * * _________________________Lord Voldemort ______________________  
  
-¿Asi qué de la nada aparecieron los aurors y los profesores?-pregunte  
  
-Ehh...-  
  
-Idiotas llamen a la cola del gusano!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-les grite. Creo que cola del gusano queda mejor que colagusano ^^.  
  
-¿Está de buen humor, amo?-pregunto el gusano  
  
-Debería de estarlo no?-me miró con miedo- Potter siempre hace fracasar mis planes, es algo por lo que hay que estar feliz cierto?-  
  
-....-  
  
-Por supuesto que no estoy de buen humor, idiota!!!!!!!!!!!!trae mi diario- siempre escribir me hace sentir mejor  
  
-¿Su diario, señor?-  
  
-SI, MI diario-  
  
-Lucius lo destruyo-  
  
-¿QUE?-  
  
-eh...en realidad...eh-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Fue Potter, el lo destruyó-  
  
-Mi, diario ;_; - Mi diario!!!!!!!!por que?????? Con lo que tarde en escribirlo...encima colagusano destruyo la copia que tenía en la computadora...¬¬ pues si yo tenía una computadora, moderna por cierto, ya sabes con el monitor plano, me encanta el solitario pero Lucius la rompió jugando al tretis...pero ese no es el punto...Yo pensaba publicar mi diario para conquistar el mundo literario ;_: ;_: ...me las pagarás Potter!!!!! _ n/a: Ya saben, dejen mensajes así puedo saber si les gusta mi historia, y otra vez mil disculpas por la tardanza.   
  
Dark_sly  



End file.
